I'd lie
by cherri-027
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, titled I'd lie. 'I'd love to say, I LOVE HIM! TSUKIMORI LEN! ONLY HIM! but... friendship or nothing? Definately friendship. Even though hurting myself in the process-- it's worth it! I love you-- Len.' One shot fic. R&R!


**A/N:** Okay. Here I am, in a one-shot. Smiles. I know, I know. I haven't updated my other story yet. :/ This idea came to me ages ago.. so I planned typing it. Sheepishly smiles. Gomen gomen. It's _ugly_, I know. no need to emphasize that. :P More author's notes after reading the fic. :)

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own **La Corda d'Oro**. Go figure. :/

3...... (Kazuki: Kaho!)

(Kahoko: Hey Kazuki!)

2..... (Kazuki: Nothing....)

(Kahoko: Oh?? Alright.)

1....

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me _

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_-  
_

Here I am. Riding in my bestfriend's car. Well, Len's to be specific. Laughs. Second by second, I'm falling for my dear bestfriend. Oh dear. Soo wrong.

He updates me, in the events in his life. I stared into those golden eyes of his.

-

_He'll never fall in love he swears _

_As he runs his fingers through his hair _

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_-  
_

He sighed. "Why are you sighing? Is there a problem?" I asked, thoughtfully. "Kaho. Will I fall in love?" He suddenly asked. Woah. That was out of the blue. That surely did caught me off guard! "Hey. Are you alright?" He asked, examining me and returned his attention on the road. "Uh. Yeah." I smiled sheepishly. I _really_ hope he's kidding me. "Why not?" I added, continuing the undone talk awhile ago. "Hmph. I'm sure no one will" He said, in a low-voice, loud enough for me to hear. "What? That's not true!" I suddenly bursted. Err.. Okay. What did I just do?! "Oh really?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. Well, he wasn't looking at me: the road of course. "Yeah! Megumi Shoji for an example! You have lots on your fan club!" "Hontou?" "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Don't you know you have a fan club?" I asked. "Iie." "Hontou?" "Yep." "Oh." Was all I manage to blurt out. I sighed. The car suddenly stop, which advanced me a little. "Sorry." He said. "We're here." He added. I sighed. Grr. That's the nth time I sighed.

-

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_-  
_

"Kahoko, stop sighing. Geez. Have you been affected by the giant green head-fool?" He stated, not like asking. "Hey. That was mean." He pouted as I faked my smile.

I grabbed the keys in my pocket, grabbed it, and twisted it inside the keyhole. The door began to open revealing the small condo I was staying in. "Goodnight Len. Thanks!" I greeted him. He walked back to his car, as he raised his hand. Signaling that he heard me; and his goodbye too. Giggles.

-

_I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_-  
_

I threw myself on my bed. I began thinking. The events of what happened today, Len, more about Len. And just Len! Groans. Geez, I'm soo hatin' life now. Alright. Let's talk about Len! Okaaaay. I think I'm addicted to him. Let's start from his favorite c. G_reen. _His favorite color. I never really know why, but, he really loves green. I thought he was suppose to hate green, well, because of Tsuchiara-kun. They're mortal enemies. Sweatdrops. March _17_, his big day. He never really like surprises. Whenever I give him/ plans a surprise party, he always suspects it and ends up failing the party to be a surprise one. Pouts. Well, he loves..to _argue_..? Ha. We always argue about eveything, every little thing. Sad though.

_The Tsukimori's_. Well, i thought I'd never met them. But, Len suddenly brought me into his house for dinner. Gosh. I was really nervous. Hamai Misa, I mean mum...? Well, she told me to call her that. Giggles. She is.. perfect. Beautiful, brains, money, talent. She got everything! And, she looks very young & dazzling for her age. Mr. Tsukimori, I guess that's where Len got his eyes. Those golden eyes that seem to capture me whenever they stare or I look at him. It never fails. His sister, yep, Midori Tsukimori. Len's older sister, I don't know how to describe her, she's the most elegant lady I had ever met! (Well, exception for her mother, though-- ) Dreamy state. Are the Tsukimori's awesome or what?! Why do they have to be soo perfect? Sighs.

-next day-

"What?! No. I-i o-only like h-him as a ..friend..?" I stuttered. Oh, I sounded like asking. Great.

"Oh really?" She said, suspiciously. Geez. She's bombarding me with questions these days. About _Len_. That's why I always have to lie _poorly_ at her.

-

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_-  
_

I invited him dinner to my house, errr.. scratch that thought. It was my mum who invited her. Smiles softly. It's his 3rd time to be invited, though. My mother, still--

"Len-kun. How was your day? Do you already have a girlfriend? How's your violin and you? Blah blah.." She started. Oh God. She's scaring him. Hmm. He's rather serious today. _Seriouser_ than usual. There's no such word as that, I know, I know. Tsk. Must be girl problems. Giggles. "What's funny dear?" My mum asked. "Betsu ni" I answered in a happy voice, and looked at Len. He looked back, but, confused. My smile grew wider. He was more confused. It's fun messing with him, my way of course. Smiles. He then gave up then smiled back. "There, you smiled again." I whipered to him. He then smirked at me in reply.

-

_I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_-_

"Kahoko-chan!" Mio and Nao shouted to get my attention. "Heyya!" I waved. "How's the practices Kaho-chan?" Nao started. "Oh, it's alright. Demo, Len is very strict." I said, eating my bento. Mio giggled. "Though, he is pretty hot!" I sweatdropped. "Ahehe....ok..?" I said. "Why not yes? You like him, right Kaho-chan?" Nao asked waving her tempura in her chopsticks absent mindly. "What? No silly. Just friends...?" I said, light pink stains now forming on my face. "Whateva Kaho. Len and Kaho sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The 'blacknette' sang as her body moved into the rythm of the song. Nao and I sweatdropped. "Mio, you're so immature." Nao said.

_-  
_

_He stands there then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

-

**_flashback:_**

.

**_"Hey Len, do you have a secret talent?" I suddenly asked. Hmmm.. I wonder if he has._**

**_"Uh yeah..? Why?" He asked back._**

**_"Oh..nothing" I said, and continued staring at my phone. "What is it?" I asked, again. Owh. This isn't going to end._**

**_"Would you keep it?"_**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Well, I know how to play the guitar--" He said, plainly. He then continued. "Does that count?"_**

**_"OH? Cool! Can you play one?" I pleaded. Please say yes. I smiled._**

**_"Uhh....?" He mumbled._**

**_"Puh-lease!" I pleaded, adding my puppy eyes. Smiles sweetly, even my parents can't resist that. Smirks._**

**_"Ehh? Alright" He said, giving up. "Any requests??"_**

_-  
_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

-

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green _

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me _

_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes _

_And if you asked me if I love him If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

Yes, oh yes. If you asked me..if I love him... i'd _definately_ lie.

-

I'd love to say, _I LOVE HIM! TSUKIMORI LEN! ONLY HIM!_ but... friendship or nothing? Definately friendship. Even though hurting myself in the process-- it's worth it!

I love you-- Len.

* * *

**A/N:** Err. Classes started. xDD Pfft. Definately ugly, right? Grr. _Please_ REVIEW! and _thanks_ for READING! :)

**N**ow**P**laying: Love U by Howl. :

_-SoEul-_


End file.
